National Anthem
"Excessive buying, overdose and dying On our drugs and our love and our dreams and our rage" 'Intro ' National Anthem is featured as Track 6 on the Born to Die album. It was also released as a single. It was written by Grant and Justin Parker. Two demo versions also exist. 'Available formats and their extras' Digital EP #"National Anthem" – 3:50 #"National Anthem" (Fred Falke Remix Edit) – 3:46 #"National Anthem" (Tensnake Remix) – 3:43 #"National Anthem" (Afterlife Remix) – 3:48 Picture Vinyl #"National Anthem" – 3:50 #"National Anthem" (Breton Labs Remix) – 5:23 'Music Video' See the article Music Videos 'Lyrics' Money is the anthem of success So before we go out, what's your address? I'm your national anthem God, you're so handsome Take me to the Hamptons Bugatti veyron He loves to romance 'em Reckless abandon Holdin' me for ransom Upper echelon He says to be cool but, I don't know how yet Wind in my hair Hand on the back of my neck I said, "Can we party later on?" He said, "Yes". Tell me I'm your national anthem (Booyah, baby, bow down, making me say wow now) Tell me I'm your national anthem (Sugar, sugar, how now, take your body downtown) Red, white, blue is in the sky Summer's in the air and baby, Heaven's in your eyes I'm your national anthem Money is the reason we exist Everybody knows it, it's a fact Kiss, kiss I sing the national anthem While I'm standin' over your body, Hold you like a python And you can't keep your hands off me Or your pants on See what you've done to me King of Chevron You said to be cool but, I'm already coolest I said to get real, don't you know who you're dealing with? Umm, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds? ("Yes, of course I will my darling") Tell me I'm your national anthem (Booyah, baby, bow down, making me say wow now.) Tell me I'm your national anthem (Sugar, sugar, how now, take your body downtown.) Red, white, blue's in the sky Summer's in the air and baby, Heaven's in your eyes I'm your national anthem It's a love story for the new age For the sixth page We're on a quick, sick rampage Wining and dining, drinking and driving Excessive buying, overdose and dying On our drugs and our love and our dreams and our rage Blurring the lines between real and the fake Dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me He will do very well, I can tell, I can tell Keep me safe in his belltower hotel Money is the anthem of success So put on mascara, and your party dress I'm your national anthem Boy, put your hands up Give me a standing ovation Boy, you have landed Babe in the land of Sweetness and danger -- Queen of Saigon. Tell me I'm your national anthem (Booyah, baby, bow down, making me say wow now.) Tell me I'm your national anthem (Sugar, sugar, how now, take your body downtown.) Red, white, blue's in the sky Summer's in the air and baby, Heaven's in your eyes I'm your national anthem Money is the anthem God, you're so handsome Money is the anthem, Of success. Money is the anthem God, you're so handsome Money is the anthem, Of success. Money is the anthem God, you're so handsome Money is the anthem, Of success. Money is the anthem God, you're so handsome Money is the anthem, Of success.